This invention relates to a mechanical device for grinding down tree stumps and the like.
One of the most perplexing tasks associated with land clearing is what to do with the tree stumps. Falling the trees is relatively simple. After the trees have been cut and removed, however, the tree stumps remain, and must be removed if the land is to be rendered useful for construction or cultivation, etc. In the past, stumps have been dug out, cut out, pulled out, and blasted out with explosives. These methods have proven difficult, time consuming, expensive or all three. This led to development of devices which could grind the stump to a level below the surface of the surrounding soil. These devices, of which Shivers, Jr. et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,074,447 is representative, utilize a rotating cutting wheel, typically driven by a combustion engine. These prior art devices, however, have been subject to misuse by the operator, which can result in severe injuries. Although intended and designed for safe operation, the prior art devices could be misused by the operator in such a way that the operator would venture into the vicinity of the cutting wheel while it was rotating.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for an improved stump grinding apparatus such that it is less susceptible to operator misuse.